darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarix meets Mouse
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Mouse Solarix Murusa got off shift from gate duty and made a brief stop at her home to unload her weapon and vestments. Now she is making her way to the Temple for her prayers and visit her friend Solarix. Mouse has seemingly found Murusa, and is following her around incessantly. "Murusa, Murusa! Good to see you again. I finally fixed my helicopter thanks to your help. What are you up to now? Want to play with me?" It seems the little Sparkling just won't stop yammering away at all the fun he's been having. Murusa turns toward the youth and smiles to him, "Hello there Mouse, it is good to see you too. You are very welcome, was fun to help you out with it. As to what I'm up to, I was headed to the Temple to do my prayers." she stops to turn toward him fully, "And what do you propose we do to play hm?" she asks. Mouse smiles as Murusa welcomes him. "Thanks Murusa! I'm glad you thought that was fun." Mouse beams his cheesy smile at Murusa and boy, does he look cute. "Oh, if you are going to the Temple then I can wait for you. I was just going to fly my helicopter around some more." Though Mouse looks a little disappointed, he truly and honestly doesn't want to keep Murusa from something so important. Murusa smiles at him, reaching out to pat his head, "You do that, just not too close to the Temple. I won't be long. Promise. Then we can play whatever your spark desires okay?" An elegant figure stood just outside the temple, speaking with a few other of the priests there. As two figures enter the square he looks up, and then Solarix brightens, smiling as he spots the two heading his way. He starts down the steps towards both of them, his wings arching out a little bit as he approached; hearing Murusa's words "Ah. Good. I was wondering where you'd been." he notes to her jokingly. Mouse looks up at Murusa and gives her a genuine smile. "Okay!" Mouse moves to a respectable way away from the temple on a nearby bench. He pulls out a remote controller and raises the antenna, as if he's getting ready to start up his helicopter while he waits. Murusa turns toward Solarix and smiles to him, "Working as always. Then there's my number one fan who insists on taking a bit of my time when I do have spare time." she gestures over toward Mouse. "I was about to do my prayers. Perhaps you could watch him while I step inside to do that?" Solarix looks over to Mouse at that, and smiles widely "I would be delighted." he states, turning to head down the steps as Murusa went inside, striding towards Mouse "Ahh. Hello there Sparkling. What is it you have there?" he inquires politely Mouse looks up at the winged Mech standing in front of him. Having not met Solarix before, Mouse politely puts his remote controller away. Beaming his signature smile at Solarix, Mouse introduces himself. "Hi there! I'm Mouse. And that was my controller for the helicopter I built! Want to see it?" Mouse looks extraordinarily proud of his accomplishment in engineering and programming skills. Murusa smiles and steps on inside to do a quick prayer while Solarix gets to know Mouse a bit. Solarix somewhat resembles an older more elegant Protofire. He dips his head, wings flipping back "Oh really..." he turns to look after it, and then nods "I would love to!” he notes, kneeling as he focuses on the device "How long did it take?" Murusa does her prayer, a quick one just so the two aren't alone too long. Mouse pulls out his controller again, and flips the "on" switch. "Didn't keep too close of track, I just built and programmed it for fun." Mouse smiles and operates the controls, expertly piloting it from his bench. A moment later, an RC Helicopter appears in the air, obviously being controlled from Mouse's device. "See it! I just rebuilt the whole thing! Murusa helped with the magnetic core, it was out of line." Keeping the helicopter in a hover, Mouse looks back over at you. "What's your name?" Mouse asks, quite naturally. Solarix looks up at the Helicopter, watching keenly. He grins as it bobbed and moved about "Oh wow. That IS very nice. She is very nice to help. I am Solarix." he notes, not bothering with a title today Murusa steps back out of the Temple and observes the two for a few moments before she approaches them. Even though Mouse has heard of Solarix as the leader of Crystal City in school, Mouse continues with answering Solarix's questions. After all, Mouse is sure that Solarix would tell him if he wanted formalities, he would inform Mouse. Mouse smiles and rattles off the 'features' he built. "I just made it so it has independent axis control. So the back and front rotors are controlled by these sticks." Mouse tilts the controller to reveal two control sticks, labeled 'front' and 'back' along with the standard 'forward/reverse' and 'up/down, left/right'.. Yep, three dimensions of control. "Murusa is nice. I like her a lot, she's my hero." Mouse smiles and sings Murusa's praises. Solarix beams "She is many people's hero." he notes to Mouse "A wonderful womech, friend, and soldier. WE are all grateful to have her. May I try your helicopter?" Murusa smiles at the youths' words as she slowly approaches the two as quietly as the can. She sits down next to Solarix and says, "I felt like my audios were burning in there." she murmurs, "Talking about me?" she grins. Mouse smiles over at Murusa, "I just was saying that I like you a lot, Murusa. Sure, you can try my helicopter. I even helped her pilot it because she thought she might crash it. Would you like my assistance as well?" Mouse looks at Solarix with all honesty. It's not a question to insult him, it's a genuine offer of help. "You can direct me. It cannot be that hard." notes Solarix, smiling to Murusa "We definitely were. I cannot hide it from you." he states, as he gently takes the proffered controller, carefully nudging the controls to make the helicopter do an about-face and twitch side to side. "now let's see..." Murusa reaches over to give Mouse's shoulder a squeeze with her hand, "I like you too Mouse." she tells him honestly. She looks up at the helicopter to see how well the Hierophant handles the little RC unit. Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 4! Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 1! Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 6! Solarix's optics widen as he starts to lose control of the helicopter, it starts to tumble downwards... Mouse looks up as Solarix takes the controller from his hand. He turns his head to Murusa as she squeezes his shoulder, and smiles broadly. "Thanks!" Mouse exclaims, before turning his optics back to the airborne helicopter. Noticing something is wrong, Mouse hops up to his feet and places his hands over Solarix's softly. "No, no. Like this." Mouse gently places his hands over Solarix's and easily stabilizes the flight. Murusa hmms as the copter momentarily spins out of control but is quickly saved. "And that is why I had him show me before I tried my hand at it." she notes with a chuckle. Solarix sighs a little bit, looking sheepish "I guess it ISNT that easy." he admits to both, now following Mouses' directions. Mouse looks up to Solarix and smiles. "Don't worry about it. Perhaps I should reprogram the control code to make it easier for everyone to enjoy my helicopter. Have you noticed anything else with it?" Mouse asks, while softly guiding Solarix's hands in the right direction. Mouse makes sure Solarix is flying it, save a few gentle nudges to correct the flight. Murusa smiles at the two and hmms, "That may be helpful but you should be careful whom you let play with it Mouse. It would be a shame if someone wrecked it after you put so much work into it." Solarix nods "Agreed." he states as he watches, focusing upon it s he observes it "Hrm... I am not entirely sure Mouse..." Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <+5 observation> Solarix rolls a 1! Mouse nods, "It's more fun if I let others play with it too! I can rebuild it if it gets broken. I had so much fun building it and I have all the code saved on my terminal. At least now I know I should rebuild the control code to make it easier." Mouse smiles, as if he's looking forward to it. Solarix nods "Perhaps label the buttons. So what is peculiar about it? ' he asks again Murusa hms softly and nods, "All right then. So is this what were are playing Mouse?" she asks curiously. Mouse frowns. "I built it myself.." Mouse's vocaliser sounds a little disappointed. He thought it was special that he built and programmed this whole helicopter all by himself, and did all the programming for it. But the hierophant’s words are disheartening. "I guess nothing, really." Solarix blinks a little bit at this, confused as he looks at Murusa, and then back to Mouse "You asked me what else I noticed with it, I admit I do not." he reiterates, thinking he maybe misunderstood. You say, "Is it electrical like you Mouse?" Mouse ohs, although still sounding disheartened. "Just trying to work out any problems with it. But thank you for testing it." Mouse looks over to Murusa, and you can just see the sadness in his eyes. "Uh-huh. You saw the magnetic core yourself." Solarix blinks "Electrical? Something that well built? " he looks up at the device, twiddling with it again "Ahh, I thought it was quiet! Did you design the shape yourself?" Murusa nods, "I thought so. Then that is why it is special on top of you making it and programming it." she points out. She smiles at Solarix, "He did it all really." Mouse suddenly beams. Boy, Murusa knows how to lift his mood, like he can do for the guardians. He'll have to thank Murusa with a huge hug once Solarix tires of piloting the helicopter. Mouse nods lots of times in confirmation. "Mmm-hmm! I wanted to do it with electrical systems as that's how I'm powered too!" Mouse exclaims as if he's proud of that fact. "Murusa saw my schematics on it. I don't know if that interests you but I would be happy to show you!" Mouse smiles on proudly, beaming his cuteness right towards both Solarix and Murusa. "Well it is what you know best." he nods as he listens "I'd love to see it sometime. Here, take it back, I fear I may crash it and ruin your hard work." he smiles, glad the mood was lifted again Murusa nods to Mouse, "You did a very good schematic Mouse. I would bet you would be a great engineer when you are ready for academy. Might even give Grapple a run for his shanix and we all know how talented that mech is." she notes. Mouse takes the controls and expertly pilots the helicopter back towards where he keeps it docked. Hmm, he should probably install some sort of camera on the thing too, would make things a lot easier. "Thank you, Murusa! I want to read up in the library like I told you, but I won't bother you to go now." Mouse looks over to Solarix, "And thank you too, Solarix." Mouse gives Solarix a hug - not as big as the ones he gives Murusa, but a hug none the less. Solarix nods in agreement to Murusa. Then he blinks at the hug, his armor warm and tingly to the touch as he smiles, patting the youths' back "I may see you there then!" Murusa hms softly, "I do recall you wanting to play so maybe you should suggest what we will be doing Mouse?" she asks, trying to get the lad to focus a bit. "I do think he likes you Solarix." she notes to the mech with a gentle smile. Mouse releases Solarix from his hug and replies with a smile. "Okay, I'll try, but I haven't been let in to the library yet." Mouse turns his attention back to Murusa, "Oh yeah!" Mouse exclaims happily and walks over to Murusa. "Let's playyy... race!" Murusa cocks her head to that, "You want to race me?" Solarix chuckles "I don’t know, you look much faster than me." he notes to Mouse with a smirk. Mouse smiles and nods. "Yep!" Mouse is confident he knows all the back roads and hidden tunnels to make his way to the destination much faster than either Murusa or Solarix. "Looks like you can fly though, Solarix. You must be fast if you can fly!" Mouse wonders if his underground tunnel network can beat Solarix.. Not likely, he figures. Murusa hms softly, "And exactly where would be race to Mouse?" Solarix shakes his head 'I don’t fly, I hover, and I’m an OLD mech remember." he states with a smile, standing as he looks to Murusa, and then back once more. Mouse carefully considers his options.. He wants to race, but he wants to be out of the way of running into anyone. "How about the airport?" Mouse asks, thinking the airport is out of the way, and the likelihood of causing trouble would be low. As Solarix tells him he doesn't fly, Mouse ohs and appears embarrassed. "Sorry, thought you did." Murusa considers the location, "Hmm well I don't see the harm in it. But just a short race all right? I'm sure you'll beat me, but no sense in wasting too much energon on my part hm?" "I can try that." notes Solarix "I used to be a fast runner." after all, the Hierophant did not transform. Mouse ohs again. "Okay, I won't ask you any more today after this short run to the airport." Mouse smiles at Solarix. "Thank you for joining me, Solarix. I didn't think you would take the time to join me and play." Mouse sounds like he knows who Solarix is and what he does. Mouse quickly transforms into his RC car alt mode and quickly calculates the nearest tunnel route to the airfield. Murusa smiles, "A foot race would make it a little more even. I am sure Mouse here is very fast in his vehicle mode." Solarix nods and crouches slightly "All right, at your command then Mouse." he notes, bracing himself to run Murusa gets up so she can join in. "Ready when you two are." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs